videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1: Last Call for Flight 666
Intro <--- LEVEL 1 ---> Level 2 ---- Last Call for Flight 666 is the name of the first level in the main story mode of Side Scroll. Objectives & Briefings Characters Arsenal Rewards - The Airport - Gaz Hates - Justice Hunt - Speed Power-Up Walkthrough You wake and find you are lying on the floor. You stand up and look around to see you are in a very small room, that is filled with lots of cleaning products. Joe is also lying on the floor, so you wake him. "What the fuck happened?" he asks. "I have no idea, there was an explosion or something, the lights went out. And then we were here." you reply. "And where's Hannah?!" he exclaims. You respond by saying "I have no idea, but we need to find her and get outta here ..." You and Joe both walk to the door of this room, he about to open it when you say "Wait, what if there's someone outside the door?" He stops, "True ..." Then he gets down and lies on the floor, looking at the crack underneath the door. He gets up looking slightly concerned. "Well?" you ask. "I can see someone, but I can only see one person, not loads at least. We should try and jump him." he replies. You say "Hmm ... I guess." "Good," Joe cuts in, "Now let's get Hannah and get out!" This next section is only necessary if you wish to gain the silver or gold award for this level. You then have to open the door and then quickly punch the guard who is directly outside the door. He has low health as he is a tutorial as such, however if you are not quick enough, he will turn around and shoot you both. One punch will knock him out and his weapons will fall next to him. "Can I have the Sniper?" Joe asks. "Sure, whatever." You then have the choice to pick up the Soviet S47, if you don't you can only achieve Bronze, so it's recommended that you pick it up. You then turn to Joe "So where do you think Hannah is?" "I don't know," Joe replied, "Let's try this way ..." If you head up the way that Joe suggested, just before the double doors, there will be a door on the left and right. The left door is just a regular cupboard however the door on the right is where Hannah is located. She is unguarded from the outside however when you open the door, she will be tied up against a chair and a terrorist will be in the room with her. You must kill the terrorist, making sure not to hit Hannah and then you can go over and untie Hannah. "Well, you guys took your time!" She exclaims. "I'm good thanks, how are you?" replies Joe sarcastically. Hannah glares back. "Anyway," You interrupt, "Where the hell should we go now?" "I don't know" Hannah replies whilst picking up the terrorists guns. "Let's try the front of the Airport" Joe says. This next section is only necessary if you wish to gain the silver or gold award for this level. You can then head to the front of the Airport. Along the way will be five terrorists positioned at various point along the winding route to the front of the Airport. Be careful as along the way, two of the terrorists will be within range of each other and if you do not kill them both within quick succession, they will try to sound the fire alarm. This will then cause around 10 more terrorists to come towards you and it will become a lot harder to pass them all. Once you have reached the front of the Airport, there will be another five terrorists patrolling around. You can either strategically take them out one by one, or just go mental. This will attract all there attentions however making it a lot harder to take them all out without seriously/lethally injuring yourself. Once you have cleared the front of the Airport, Hannah says "So what now, the front of the Airport is in lock down. There's no way we'll be able to get around that ..." You reply "I guess we'll have t-" You are then interrupted but a panicked "Help?!" You, Joe & Hannah all then exchange a worried glance ... This next section is only necessary if you wish to gain the gold award for this level. If you choose to go and find the source of the call, you have to search the front of the airport. There is a plant pot in front of a cupboard door and if you move or shoot it, you will then be able to open the door. Inside is a young lady who will scream when she sees you armed as you open the door. "Please don't do anything to me!" she yells as she cowers. "Hey there, don't panic. Don't you remember us?" Joe says reassuringly. She then looks up at you, trying to work out who you three are, but she is still petrified. "You served us earlier, remember?" Hannah helpfully says. "O-Oh yea-eah" she stutters. "Is there somewhere we can take you that's like, safer than here?" You ask. "Um, well there is an emergancy room I could take you to, but what if there's more of them. And what if they-" she starts before Hannah interrupts "Stay calm, it's gonna be alright. Just take us to this room and we'll protect you" she says reassuringly. Stacey will then guide you towards the east of the Airport where the emergancy room is located. Along the way there will be various terrorists who will try and stop you. You must kill them, whilst protecting Stacey. Once you reach the room, she will say "I think there's also a few other guys trapped towards the west of the Airport, I think you should check that they're ok ..." "Ok," Joe replies "We'll have a look." This next section is only necessary if you wish to gain the gold award for this level. You then have the choice to go and rescue the other 5 hostages. They will be trapped in various cupboard rooms, toilets and other small confined areas. There will also be a terrorist or two guarding them so you must take these out as well as looking out for those that are patrolling. Once you discover a hostage, they will follow you. You can take them back to Stacey where they will be safe, or you can take them with you whilst finding other hostages, although they are at risk and if they die, you will not be able to achieve gold. Once you have completed the above (depending on what award you want) you then have to make your way to the security room in order to try and find some information about the terrorists and where they have set up their base. You will encounter various terrorists on the way who you must kill before them set off the alarm. Once you have reached the room, inside will be two guards who again, you must kill before continuing to investigate. Inside, you'll find that their base is set up in the airplane hanger. "So that's where we need to go ..." says Joe. You must then head over to the Hanger, when you are about to enter, Hannah will say "Ready?" and Joe replies "Let's go ..." When you then burst in, a large number of terrorists will be in the hanger and start to attack you. It is recommended that you use planes and other structures as defense and strategically take them out as opposed to running into them 'all guns blazing'. Once you have defeated them all, you must then proceed to the small room located at the back of the Hanger in order to take out the lead terrorist, Luke Hostile. Inside this room is Luke Hostile and four guards. The boss battle starts with him staying back from the action, meaning you must fight your way through the guards before you can target him. During this time, you will still have to be weary of him as he will be sniping you during this stage. Once the guards are defeated, he will then take you on in a battle although he has body armour making him harder to defeat. Once defeated, you will say "Well, um ... at least it's over now ..." and then a large banging noise can be heard coming from the hanger. Joe replies "Well that idea went to shit ..." You, Joe and Hannah then make your way to the door and click to open it when a cutscene occurs. You three open the door and two male voices can be heard having a conversation "Well who the fuck did this?" "It sure looks odd. Someone seems to have taken out the terrorists ..." "I told you hiding in the plane was a good idea." "It would have been a better idea to tell me about the protection weapon you had hidden in there! We could of used that to deal with them ourselves!" "Well ... sorry." They come round the side of a plane and look directly at you. "Shit!" the pale man says and reaches for his weapon. "Woah, woah!" You shout. "We're not gonna shoot you!" "We were just protecting ourselves!" Hannah shouts. The white man holds but you can tell he isn't trusting. The darker skinned man says "Put your weapons down." You follow as does Joe, but Hannah hesitates, "Now." he continues cooly. She then drops her weapon. "I'm Justice, and this is Gaz" he starts, "You're going to come with us while we question y-" "You what?" Gaz interrupts. "Trust me." Justice replies ... Category:Side Scroll Story Levels Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:Potter Games